


wings

by tumemxnques



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: jamie isn't ready to let dani go - and wishes her wings could fly after all.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	wings

**Author's Note:**

> ! SPOILERS FOR THE HAUNTING OF BLY MANOR !

**sunlight comes creepin' in**

**illuminates our skin**

Jamie is woken up by the warmth of a ray of sunshine on her scarred back. She squints for a moment, opens her eyes, slowly. Little specks of dust dance around the bedroom, illuminated by the sunlight creeping in through the big, old window. She lets her eyes trail lower and her gaze lingers on the beautiful girl in her bed. Their bed. She sighs as her heart grows heavy again. These little moments of peace every morning before she realizes, gone, as always. Dani is still sound asleep, her chest rising and falling with every soft breath she's taking. Jamie bites her lip as she looks at her girlfriend. How many days do they still have? She catches herself asking that question deep in her mind more and more lately, although she always tells Dani not to. _Hypocrite_ , she thinks to herself. She lifts her hand and threads her fingers through Dani's blonde hair, a sad smile forming on her face. Dani stirs, the blanket silently slipping off her shoulders, revealing an expanse of porcelain skin, the sun hitting it in an instant. Dani looks like she glows, Jamie thinks. _Like an angel_. Jamie is not ready yet to let her angel turn into a real one, not now. _Not ever_ , a little voice whispers in the back of her mind, but she decides to tune it out. 

**we watched the day go by**

When Dani wakes, she looks troubled. "Mornin', Poppins," Jamie whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Dani forces herself to smile, but Jamie notices that the smile is not sincere. "Hey, you okay?" She asks. She can feel herself panicking, her breath growing short. _Is it time already?_ Danielle frowns, looks out of the window. "I don't feel so good," she rasps out. Jamie cups her face, turns it towards her again. "Where does it hurt?" Her girlfriend shakes her head. "It's dull. It doesn't particularly hurt. I'm just tired, I guess." Jamie nods and presses a short kiss to Dani's lips. "You wanna stay in bed today?" Danielle nods thankfully. "If you don't mind?" Jamie lightly sits up in the mass of pillows in their bed and pulls Dani in, resting her head on her own bare chest. "Your heartbeat," Dani mumbles barely audible. "What about it?" Jamie asks, but Dani is already asleep again. 

**stories of what we did**

Dani doesn't sleep the whole day, but they stay in bed nonetheless. Jamie enjoys the cuddling too, but she's too proud to admit that. She doesn't want to think about living life without Dani, so she takes what she can get now. She knows it's not gonna do anything for her when Dani's gone, but she pretends she needs to store these intimate moments away for the future - the one without the love of her life next to her. "Do you remember the first time we shared a bed? The first time we woke up together?" she softly asks in one of Dani's present moments and Dani buries her face in her chest, blushing. "Now you're just mocking me," she mumbles into the warm, soft skin she finds there. She presses a tender kiss to Jamie's heart, before she lifts her head and meets her lover's affectionate gaze. Jamie runs her fingers through Dani's hair, softly smiling. "Why are you embarrassed?" she mumbles. Dani frowns, then laughs. "I was so inexperienced, you had to do all the work, I-" Jamie shuts her up with a kiss. "And I loved every second of it."

**it made me think of you**

**it made me think of you**

When Dani is asleep once more, Jamie slips out of bed, wanting to get some tea. She hasn't had a cup today and she can feel the withdrawal symptoms already, she thinks. When she sits down, a steaming cup in front of her, her shoulders slouch, she sighs, buries her face in her hands. She does not believe in God, but wishes more and more these days Hannah was still here to pray to him for her. For her and Dani. _Just a few more years_ , she thinks, begs. She does not want to lose Dani any time soon. She doesn't want to lose her at all. When she finally breaks, she tries to cry quietly. She doesn't want to wake Dani, or upset her, even. She cries and cries, but the tears keep coming. She can't live without Dani, doesn't want to. But Dani won't get better, she knows. Dani will get worse, and Viola will call, and Dani will have to follow that call. Jamie knows, and it terrifies her. 

**oh, lights go down**

**in the moment, we're lost and found**

Jamie thinks back to the night they shared their first kiss and it calms her down a little. It's a warm memory, a memory she's very fond of. Although it has hurt her that Dani had not been ready then, she understands now. She wasn't ready to be with her as much as Jamie isn't ready to let her go now. When she hears faint cries from their bedroom, she bolts. She almost knocks the chair over with the intensity of her jump and then she can already hear Dani quietly sob her name: _Jamie, Jamie, Jamie_. She runs to their room, seeing Dani in the middle of the bed, the empty sheets balled in her fists. "Dani, love," Jamie coos and slips into bed again. She wraps her arms around Dani's trembling frame and squeezes as hard as she can. "I'm here," she whispers into her hair. "I got you." Because she does. They had both been lost but then found each other. And Jamie won't let Dani go without a fight. 

**i just wanna be by your side**

**if these wings could fly**

"You know what I thought of you, the first time I saw you in that kitchen at Bly?" Jamie mumbles into the silence in their bedroom. "Mh?" Dani makes in response. " _Angel_ , I thought. Just that one word. You looked like one. Turns out you are one." Dani grunts softly. "I'm far from being an angel, Jamie." Jamie kisses the top of her head. "Nah. You got everything, the halo, the wings. They just can't fly. Wish they could." Dani chuckles. "Why?" Jamie just shrugs. "'s nothing, really." But Dani is persistent. "Come on, tell me. What would you do if I could?" Jamie smiles sadly. "Now? Nothing. I would've, though. I would've asked you to just… just fly us out of the hell that Bly has been. Far away. Us and the kids. We would've been safe. You know, like Mary Poppins after all." Dani is silent for a moment as she lets Jamie's wish sink in. "I'm sorry I couldn't." Jamie shakes her head. "Nah, don't stress about it. Just a dumb fantasy of mine, really." Dani nods softly. "It's a beautiful one, though." Her girlfriend shrugs as tears come to her eyes. When they stream over her rosy cheeks, like rivers, like waterfalls, she opens her mouth to speak again. "It's just that we could've been together for the rest of our lives. The both of us."

**for the rest of our lives**


End file.
